14:35
by tengo un perro verde
Summary: Porque algo pasa en el interior del tren de las 14:35, algo que concierne a ambos monarcas.


Huhu~ al fin mi primera historia en FF~~

Estoy emocionada, pero de verdad, no pensé que esto fuera TAN lioso a la hora de publicar, me he perdido muchas veces entre tantos menús y botones, y más menús y opciones y menús de nuevo..., vamos, es un milagro que haya logrado publicar esto sin que mi pobre ordenador haya explotado.

Siempre había querido escribir algo en esos trenes japoneses donde pasa de todo y nadie se da cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>14:35<strong>

El rey azul soltó un largo suspiro entrando al concurrido vagón de tren. Si bien era raro que utilizara el transporte público, más raro era que llevara ropa casual, su uniforme había sufrido un desafortunado accidente que involucraba unas tazas de té, una inofensiva araña y el pánico que la teniente siente por dicho insecto…, el resultado fue desastroso. Decidió entregar la ropa al servicio de lavandería del SCEPTER 4 con la esperanza de reparar el daño, incluso había dejado su espada en el cuartel, pues no le haría falta en este día.

Munakata decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para relajarse, para intentar acostumbrarse a salir sin su querido uniforme; aunque la ropa que ahora mismo llevaba (vaqueros junto a una camisa de botones) era predominantemente azul, pues no eran sus ropas del trabajo, no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño.

Volvió a suspirar observando el pequeño mapa holográfico que se exponía en los techos del vagón, quizá hubiera sido buena idea haber fijado un objetivo antes de subir al mismo, ahora era demasiado tarde como para bajar y establecer una ruta. Se acomodó las gafas mirando el exterior, observando cómo el sol iluminaba los edificios y las calles de la ciudad, dándoles un brillante tono anaranjado que llegaba a deslumbrarle; por eso apartó la mirada tras apenas unos segundos de visión.

Las paradas de tren iban pasando una tras otra, y Reisi seguía sin saber a dónde ir, así que se mantenía ausente dentro del vagón observando con un deje de curiosidad el ir y venir de sus gentes. En cierto momento pareció que toda la ciudad se había reunido en su vagón, pues el aire escaseaba, se había vuelto sin quererlo un bien tan preciado como el agua en mitad del desierto.

Y el calor comenzaba a incomodarle, ¿cómo no cuando debía compartir su espacio personal con tantas personas? En su nariz se celebraba una ruidosa fiesta con los caros perfumes de mujer como invitados y de acompañante el fuerte olor a tabaco que arrastraba más de un joven; esbozó una ligera sonrisa, los recuerdos enlazados a dicho "aroma" eran medianamente agradables…, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

El tercer suspiro se dejó oír pensando justamente en aquella persona, y aceptó en silencio la situación donde le habían dejado en el vagón: frente a la puerta, con una mano en el cristal para no perder el equilibrio; cosa difícil cuando a sus lados estaba un grupo de estudiantes luciendo los uniformes de su instituto y a su izquierda varios hombres hablando de los negocios que manejaban en sus empresas. Empezaba a resultarle agobiante todo aquello, pero no era lo peor, pues un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando una mano ajena se posó en su cintura, por el tamaño parecía la de un hombre, le dedicó un rápido vistazo que no pudo durar mucho por una sacudida en el tren; contuvo su quejido sintiendo el cuerpo del hombre tras el suyo, comenzó a removerse buscando alguna forma de liberarse sin comenzar un conflicto directo, no podía permitirse algo así rodeado de civiles.

— Disculpe —carraspeó acomodando sus gafas, un mero tic nervioso. Su sangre llegó a helarse con la mano intrusa bajando hasta su entrepierna, apretando lo suficiente por sobre la tela como para arrancarle un suspiro, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?—. En serio, debería… —pero su queja se vio interrumpida por otra nueva sacudida en el vagón.

Su cuerpo se removió y a regañadientes tuvo que agradecer el agarre que el hombre tenía en su cintura, gracias a su mano -la mano derecha por lo que pudo comprobar- sujetándole no cayó al suelo o contra los empleados de aquellas empresas que no le interesaban.

Chasqueó sonoramente la lengua, gesto que uno de sus soldados repetía más que a menudo, viendo los reflejos rojos en el cristal frente a él e incluso llegó a morderse el labio inferior evitando el insulto que quiso dedicarle. En lugar de ello suspiró y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él, apartando antes la mano de su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

— Cojo el tren de las 14:35.

— Suoh —le fulminó con la mirada pellizcando la mano que sujetaba—, responde.

— Eso he hecho, ¿no es así? —dijo—. ¿Qué hace el capitán del SCEPTER 4 tomando un tren?

— Podría preguntar lo mismo del líder de HOMRA —Reisi luchó por distanciarse, pero en un espacio tan pequeño no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar la situación—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de apartarte?

— Me gustaría, pero —suspiró reafirmando el agarre en su cintura, a propósito pegándole a él—, hay muy poco sitio. La hora punta en Japón no es algo que debas subestimar, Munakata.

— No bromees conmigo, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías.

— Ser más amable no te matará.

— Habló el rey de la amabilidad —sonrió de manera un tanto burlona—, lástima no poder reverenciarme ante sus pies, majestad.

Entonces Mikoto rió separándose un poco, dándole "su espacio" al otro monarca; por suerte o por desgracia el mayor agolpamiento de gente se había ido, aunque aún quedaban demasiadas personas en el vagón, había espacio suficiente como para que medio paso separara a ambos hombres. Sin embargo, esta vez fue el de gafas el primero en acercarse, dando un paso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el pecho del pelirrojo; hubo una sacudida al coger aquella pronunciada curva, pero eso no había turbado lo más mínimo el movimiento de Reisi, aunque sí que lo usó como excusa para su "tropiezo".

— No recordaba que fueras tan torpe, Munakata —le dijo moviendo sus manos hasta que ambas quedaron apoyadas en el cristal frente al peliazul, acorralándole contra él. Éste se estremecía sintiendo el aliento del mayor chocar contra su oído—, ¿o me dirás que eres de esos pervertidos que se excitan en los lugares públicos?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió acomodando sus gafas, con un espacio cada vez más y más reducido entre ambos…, cosa que no podía importarle menos—, y no respires tan cerca de mi oreja, es molesto.

— ¿Y dónde pretendes que respire entonces? —preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa, ya totalmente pegado a él, le ayudaban los empujones del resto de pasajeros que en estos instantes se subían al vagón y buscaban desesperados su lugar; tanto así que Mikoto pudo contar más de tres codazos en su espalda, escuchando luego las correspondientes disculpas de quien se hubiese tropezado con él—. Munakata, cambiemos las posiciones: estoy harto de ser tu escudo.

— Tú… —carraspeó—, Suoh, no hables… —refunfuñaba, la profunda voz que le susurraba al oído lograba erizar todo vello de su cuerpo, ese tono con el que le hablaba junto al característico aroma del tabaco siempre presente en él empezaba a turbarle los sentidos—, no hables tan cerca, gira la cara hacia otro lado, ¿quieres?

A su manera le ayudó, alzando la mano izquierda, plantándola en su mejilla y apartándole lo más que pudo…, lo cual no fue más que unos centímetros. Viendo que con aquello no iba a ninguna parte se decidió por apartar su mano, sabía que debía quitarla, ¿entonces por qué no lo hacía? Al contrario, se atrevió a deslizarla lentamente por aquella cálida mejilla que tan bien conocía, llegando en cuestión de segundos a su boca, acarició sus labios con tan sólo la punta de su dedo índice y suspiró con el pequeño mordisco que recibió.

Apartó la mano más que avergonzado, girando de igual forma su ruborizado rostro, sólo para descubrir que no podía huir y que ninguna otra persona en el vagón estaba prestando la menor atención a lo que hacía. Luego alzó la mirada hasta la puerta que tenía enfrente, miró sin mucho interés el anuncio de unas rebajas en cierto supermercado y poco a poco sus ojos treparon por el cristal, tan perfectamente pulido que parecía un espejo cuando recibía la iluminación necesaria. Y ahora, tras haber dejado atrás ese túnel, la recibía, razón por la que se topó de frente con dos rubíes que parecían devorarle; todo su cuerpo se estremeció, incapaz de apartar la mirada de donde estaba, nuevamente se mordió el labio apretando sus manos en las telas de su camisa, ¿en qué momento había empezado a sudar? La temperatura parecía subir grado a grado con cada segundo que pasaba, comenzaba a resultar asfixiante…, y aun así respiraba tras haber desabrochado el primer botón, luego el segundo y finalmente un tercero, dejando a la vista su marcada clavícula.

Si esto era un juego, comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Sus finos dedos delinearon su propio cuello, pasito a pasito hasta llegar al mentón del otro, de nuevo una pequeña escalada hasta sus labios; sonrió con esa ardiente lengua paseándose por su anular, yendo a la punta del índice y mordiendo, bajando luego hasta el pulgar y volviendo a morder.

Más de un suspiro había escapado por su garganta, y si bien Reisi se aseguraba de retenerlos, pues Mikoto se aseguraba de provocarlos. Ya su lengua se deslizaba por la zona superior de su oreja, marcándola con ligeros mordisquitos y llegando incluso a tirar de su piel, no podía negar que la situación le resultaba divertida.

— Suoh… —aquí venía otro de sus suspiros, le asombraba que nadie le escuchara, y empezaba a agradecer que casi todo el mundo estuviera escuchando música o hablando por teléfono, la tecnología parecía estar de su lado esta vez, distrayendo a los posibles testigos de este furtivo festival de caricias que intercambiaban.

— ¿Umh? —sus ojos fueron hacia el cristal, allí pudo ver el reflejo de Reisi, mirándole tras las gafas—. Heh, ¿avergonzado a estas alturas? —rió moviendo sus manos.

Puesto que el peliazul estaba prácticamente encajado entre su cuerpo y la puerta -la cual estaba fuera de servicio, razón por la que no se había abierto ni una sola vez en el viaje-; su situación le facilitó el movimiento: su mano izquierda sujetaba su cintura y con la derecha acariciaba la piel de su cadera, tras colar algún que otro dedo por el pantalón, llegando incluso a jugar con la liga de su ropa interior. Sonreía notando sus sacudidas y la sonrisa se ensanchaba viéndole prácticamente temblar entre sus brazos por unas caricias en el sitio idóneo, sabía con toda certeza qué parte del cuerpo contrario acariciar para obtener como respuesta esa reacción que tanto le gustaba.

— Oh —esbozó una fingida mueca sorprendida mirando el pequeño mapa holográfico sobre la puerta—, la siguiente es mi parada.

Le llevó menos de dos segundos retirar sus manos y dar un paso atrás, relamiendo sus labios cuando Reisi se giró un poco hacia él, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y respiración acelerada; sus ojos bajaron un poco distinguiendo que cierta parte en su pantalón estaba más ceñida y apretada.

— ¿Es que piensas bajar ahora? —le miró atónito, recuperando a duras penas el aliento que hace apenas unos momentos le había robado.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? —volvió a reír andando hacia él, ahora le había acorralado de frente, mirando en todo momento su rostro tan avergonzado—. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara tuya? ¿No quieres que me vaya? —se inclinó hacia él—. Munakata, ¿quieres que me quede aquí?

— Por supuesto que no —se cruzó de brazos mirándole, intentando comprender por qué seguían tan cerca el uno del otro—, yo también soy un hombre ocupado.

— ¿Tan ocupado como para ponerte duro en un vagón de tren mientras te acaricio?

— Eso no ha tenido gracia, Suoh.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy bromeando? —a medida que hablaba se movía su mano derecha, quedando sobre su entrepierna, apretando sólo un poco para escucharle suspirar—. Esto que tienes ahí es un asunto bastante serio ahora.

— Para de una vez.

— Claro que pararé, me tengo que ir, ¿no me has oído?

Entonces Mikoto volvió a separarse, lo más que pudo entre aquella marea de gente que se removía hasta una de las puertas de salida; la intención era salir por ellas y poner rumbo hacia el supermercado más cercano para poder comenzar con las compras, irónico que el líder del clan rojo fuera a hacer los recados, suerte que varios de sus chicos le debían estar esperando fuera de las tiendas, al menos entre todos tardarían mucho menos en hacerle ese favor a cierto camarero de lo más quisquilloso para con los productos de su negocio.

Pero claro, todos sus planes se vieron frustrados con un fuerte tirón de su brazo, el cual le obligó a detenerse en seco, observando cómo tan sólo a unos pocos pasos las puertas se cerraban, volviendo el tren a ponerse en marcha. Soltó un largo suspiro andando hacia atrás, evitando a la gente que se removía de un lado a otro, ¿por qué este vagón no lograba vaciarse?

— Munakata —le llamó incluso sabiendo que no le iba a contestar—, por tu culpa los chicos regresarán cargadísimos de bolsas al bar, y a ver quién aguanta a Kusanagi de morros toda la tarde —volvió a suspirar mientras que el otro le giraba, en poco tiempo acabaron en la misma posición de hace un momento, con la espalda de Reisi contra la puerta averiada.

— Eso no es cosa mía, Suoh —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada, llevando sus manos hacia la camiseta del pelirrojo y tirando de su tela—, supongo que la disciplina es una absoluta y total desconocida para vosotros los rojos.

— Eres tan malditamente irritante.

— Oh, ¿es así? —la sonrisa creció mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

…, y el tren siguió avanzando.

* * *

><p>En serio, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta si tienes a una parejita al lado "dándose amor"? En fin, los japoneses son gente ocupada en sus propias cosas, supongo que no prestarían atención.<p>

Como sea, espero que os haya gustado~~ ;3


End file.
